Roxas and Namine dabbles
by MissDifferent
Summary: Hey! I sometimes write little really short stories that aren't long enough for a story for themselves SOOOOOOO I thought I would put them all into a Little Dabble Book-thing.   Have fun reading!  Xxx  Rated K to M. indicated on the top.
1. Chapter 1:Leaving and Finding Roku deam

**Naminé and Roxas dabbles.**

**By MissDifferent.**

**A/N: Hey! I sometimes write little **_**really**_** short stories that aren't long enough for a story for themselves SOOOOOOO I thought I would put them all into a Little Dabble Book-thing.  
>Have fun reading!<br>Xxx**

**Rated K-T  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Leaving and finding.<span>

Naminé walked into her and Sora's flat. She can't hear a thing, except the noise of waves splashing the shore. All of a sudden, a moan. Then two merging together. She froze. What could that be? Sora's at work isn't he? She moves into the Kitchen. There, another moan. Following the noise, she arrives to the bedroom, carefully she opens the door. Sora is there. A pink bra and panties are lying on the floor. Her breath hitches. Then, she saw the dress. She knew that dress. She looks again, Kairi, her best friend was lying under Sora. Both are in heaven, oblivious to Naminé's silent tears, threatening to fall. She leaves, carefully packing her stuff and halts one last time. Another moan. Her blue eyes full of tears, unable to cry. Then, opening the door, the door to their flat; no, to Sora's flat, she leaves. Forever.

Even outside, she thinks she can still hear _him, her, them_. Suddenly her knees buckle. Sitting there she gives in, the tears finally flow freely down her face, her shoulders shaking, silent tears, silent pain, suffering… Somebody sits next to her, Blue eyed, like _him_. She shudders, more tears. The questions, loads of questions.  
>"What's up?" blue-eyes asks in a soft voice. She shakes her head. An arm pulls her closer, into a hug, "Don't cry!"<br>Slowly, he pulls her up, makes her stand up, makes her walk He takes her home. _His_ home, _her_ home is gone. His name is Roxas, he told her so. She's Naminé, she told him so. Her eyes still swollen and red, she tells him, Roxas, about what happened. About _Him, Her, Sora_ and _Kairi_, about _them_.  
>His fists clench. He tells her all will be well…<p>

He was right, that was two years ago. Sora is forgotten. Kairi, forgotten. Now, it's _him, her, Naminé_ and _Roxas, them_. It's not his home anymore, its _Naminé and Roxas'_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My second mini-dabble.  
>Rated K-T.<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Roxas's diary' <em>thats what is says on the cover...so I guess this is were I'm ment to write my thoughts and what happened to me and my friends. This is my dream, the dream I get every night. or a variant of it.

_Wow, Naminee looks beautiful today. She is wearing those Pants that suit her soo well and the top we bought together, the blue one. She turns around.  
>"Oh, Roxas! Heyyy!" she yelled rushing over.<br>" Hey Namine!" she reached me and grabed my hand, I blush bad.  
>" Wanna hang after school?"<br>"Sure!" the rest of the day is a blur. We meet at our secret cove. She is already in the water, wearing nothing exept her bikini. I can feel my blush, spreading across my face, my body... Some time later, enumerable times of fun, she grabs my hand, my head bends towards hers, she closes her eyes. Our lips connect. It's getting dark...She comes closer and closer and..._

"ROXAS WAKE UP" Sora yelled into my ear.

"Hmmm, comming...just 5 minutes"

"Roxas, YOU SAID THAT 10 Minutes ago!"

"Ok,Ok" I grumble._Why, why do people interupt my dreams at the best moments. _"Come on" urges Sora "we're gonna be later because of you! MOOVE!" "S'ok, I'm ready." We run-slash-jogg to the bus stop. _Namine...how I wish my dream was true..._ soon later we arrive at Twilite Acamedy.


	2. Chapter 2: Naminé, Roxas, Namixas

**A/N: Little Mini-dabble number….3! Aha, Have fun reading!  
>xxx.<br>Rated K-T.**

* * *

><p><span>Naminé. Roxas.<span>

_Naminé, Roxas, Namirox, Roxine. That sounds stupid. _  
>"What are you muttering about love?" She asks me.<br>"Nothing…"I pull her closer. We kiss.  
>Passion, Fire, Love all in one.<br>"I love you" I tell her. She nods. We smile.  
>"I have to go now…" She tells me. I sigh.<p>

_Naminé, Roxas, Roxamine, Namax. Those are even worse.  
><em>I fall asleep. How long? I don't know… A warm body huddles close.  
>"I love you." I whisper. She nods, always nodding.<p>

_Naminé, Roxas, RoxNam, Naminox._  
>Light, I wake up. She's gone.<br>Slowly, I stand up, pad into the kitchen. She stands there.  
>"I'm making pancakes." She tells me without turning around, "Want one?"<br>I put my arms round her waist and pull her tight.  
>She turns and looks at me.<br>"I love you." She smiles, then  
>"Oh no!" she squeals, the pancakes burnt.<p>

_Naminé, Roxas, Roxaine, Namas._  
>Later, I sit alone, sad. She always nods, smiles… What does that mean?<br>soft padding towards me, small hands inserting into mine.  
>I look, it's her.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you to." She says, kissing me.<br>Passion, Fire, Love all in one.

_Naminé, Roxas, Namixas, That's it, I've found it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you find? Please tell me it's not to bad!  
>Review, please?<br>xxx**


End file.
